


wait for you

by Smudge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Meh it's fine, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a little jealous jug, bughead fluff and smut should be the title tbh, but then i make up for it with a fair amount of smut, i just think she does, i would like to formally apologize for how long it takes to get them naked, idiots in infatuation, jughead is pining, listen they're idiots, no one knows why i think betty has a praise kink, so really what we have here is me being a heathen, they both are, veronica and archie being the bros we know they can be, we're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/pseuds/Smudge
Summary: “You’re pathetic, man,” Archie tells him with a laugh.Jughead shrugs as he looks at his phone for the tenth time since they sat down to play some video games. “You saw her, Arch. Don’t act like you wouldn’t trip over your own feet to get a date with her.”“She’s hot, yeah, but you’re moping around, waiting-”“Not moping. Decidedly un-moping. Pining, if you will. Wandering the moors waiting for my love to come back to me like-”“Jug,” Archie interrupts, “no more references you know I don’t understand or I’ll kick you out of the room again.”Or, Jughead waits and it pays off in the best way.





	wait for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunlitGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/gifts).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Welcome, welcome to another smutty one shot by me. Which, wow, I feel like one day y'all are gonna rise up and tell me to stop. 
> 
> Today is hopefully not that day. 
> 
> Read on my little gremlins!

**_Before_ **

_ “I’m sorry, but I just got out of a relationship that ended badly,” she told him with sincerely apologetic eyes. “I’m not ready-”  _

_ “I’ll wait,” he cut in, surprising her.  _

_ “What?” She looked confused. “Why?”  _

_ “Because it’ll be worth it,” he said firmly.  _

_ “Jughead-” she started and stopped, sighing before looking up at him. “I like you, but I don’t want you to be a rebound and I don’t want you to feel like you’re wasting your time waiting around-”  _

_ “Wasting my time?” Offended on her behalf, he scoffed. “No, I don’t think so.” _

_ “Jughead.”  _

_ “Elizabeth.” He felt a flash of triumph at the slight shiver that ran through her when he used her full name. “I’m going to date you when you’re ready to give me a shot. If you’re not into it, that’s fine. I’ll go off and die alone on a hill somewhere-”  _

_ “Oh my god.”  _

_ “-always wondering just how those pretty lips of yours would taste-”  _

_ Shocking him, she rolled up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Not able to stop the action before he did it, he caught her eyes as he licked his lips; wanting to groan at the taste of some unknown sugary sweetness that must be from her lip gloss, he refused to break eye contact until he saw the pink gracing her cheeks.  _

_ “Satisfied?” she asked, the bravado she was missing a moment earlier kicking in.  _

_ “Not nearly,” Jughead informed her, smirking. “But at least I have something to keep me warm at night for the time being.”  _

 

* * *

 

**Now**

“You’re pathetic, man,” Archie tells him with a laugh. 

Jughead shrugs as he looks at his phone for the tenth time since they sat down to play some video games. “You saw her, Arch. Don’t act like you wouldn’t trip over your own feet to get a date with her.” 

“She’s hot, yeah, but you’re moping around, waiting-”

“Not moping. Decidedly un-moping. Pining, if you will. Wandering the moors waiting for my love to come back to me like-” 

“Jug,” Archie interrupts, “no more references you know I don’t understand or I’ll kick you out of the room again.” 

“The fact that there’s an “again” in that sentence tells me you need to read more books,” Jughead informs him crisply. 

Archie groans, letting the controller fall to his side as he slumps back into the sofa cushions. “Dude.” 

“Fine. No more book talk. But you have to stop making fun of me as I pine -which is endearing, not pathetic- for Betty, okay?” 

“I just don’t get why you don’t go out with some other girls while she’s doing whatever it is she’s doing.” 

Jughead sighs, leaning back next to Archie. “Because I don’t want to try and date other girls? I want to date one girl?” 

“If she’s all messed up from her ex, man, is that even smart?” 

“Hence the pining.” 

Archie nods, giving him a concerned look. “So, you’re just gonna wait around for this girl? Is that smart?” 

“Listen, I asked her out and she wanted to say yes, right?” Jughead looks over at Archie to see if he was following along. “But she also said she didn’t want me to be a rebound. I, too, do not want to be a rebound. Therefore, the waiting.” 

“The pining, you mean.” 

“Yes, the pining. The _ manly _ pining.” 

“The kind where you look at your phone ten times an hour to make sure she hasn’t texted you?”  

“To be fair to both myself and Betty, I know she’s busy, I’m just -okay, fine, it’s  _ slightly _ pathetic.” 

“Well, as long as you know it,” Archie says, shrugging, picking his controller back up. 

“Thank you,” he mutters, checking his phone again before sliding it back into his pocket. 

 

* * *

 

Leaning over the library table, he’s pretending not to wait impatiently for Betty while also people watching instead of studying. So far he’s seen one guy crash and burn while trying to hit on a girl who was holding hands with another girl. 

_ Idiot,  _ he thinks again, biting back a small laugh at how stupid that guy had been. 

“Hey,” he hears Betty say, surprising him out of his thoughts. 

Sitting up straight, he looks up at her, melting a little at the sweet smile she’s got on her face. 

“Hi,” he breathes out, pushing his stuff to the side so she can set her bag down as she sits next to him. 

“Sorry I’m late-” 

“It’s fine,” he interrupts with a shrug, “I don’t think less than five minutes really qualifies as late anyhow.” 

Laughing, she nudges his shoulder with hers. “You were here on time.” 

“I was here early, Betty, get it right,” he says with a smirk as she rolls her eyes at him. “Studying, of course.” 

“People watching you mean?” 

“Which is a form of studying!” he defends, face flushing. 

“All the people you watch are going to end up in your novel, aren’t they?” 

“Only some.” 

She turns to him, leaning closer with big eyes. “Me?” 

Biting back a smile, he twists towards her. “Do you want to be in my novel?” 

He thinks she’s about to answer him with something either witty or wholly inappropriate when he feels his cell vibrating in his pocket. Almost groaning as he takes it out to see it’s his little sister, he sighs, knowing he should take it. 

“Sorry, it’s Jellybean,” he apologizes, showing her the screen before leaving the table to answer it outside, cursing his sister’s terrible timing the whole time. 

“Jelly?” 

_ “Jug, hey,” _ Jellybean says. _ “How are you?” _

Jughead finally groans out loud. She’s being too nice too quickly. “What do you need? Or want? I don’t have bail money, don’t ask.” 

_ “Why do you always assume I need bail money?”  _

“Because I’ve met you, now spill.” 

Jellybean sighs loudly in his ear, making him grin. 

_ “Fine. I do need money-”  _

“I have none,” Jughead cuts in. “We Joneses are a poor but humble family.” 

_ “Are you always like this? Is this why you’re single?”  _

“I’ll have you know I am almost not single-” 

_ “Almost?” _

“I’m working on it. Still doesn’t mean I have a bunch of extra cash, Jellybean.” 

_ “It’s for school stuff-”  _

“What about Dad? He would never tell you no for school stuff, so what’s it really for?” 

_ “Jug,” _ she whines in his ear, making him cringe. 

“Are you making the eyes? Please tell me you think the eyes will work over the phone, that would make my day.” 

Jellybean groans loudly and he can hear her kicking at something, most likely her bed. Smiling at the mental picture he waits for her to tell him what’s really going on. 

_ “Fine!” _ she exclaims, exhaling loudly. _ “I found this old motorcycle at the junkyard for really cheap-”  _

“A motorcycle? Does Dad know about this?” he asks, cutting her off. “There is no way-” 

_ “Of course he doesn’t know! Dad never lets me do anything fun.”  _

“Bikes are dangerous, Jelly, you know that’s why.” 

_ “So what I’m hearing is you’re no better than Dad?”  _

“Yup,” he informs her, hoping to get off the phone as soon as possible. “Total buzzkill on my end.” 

_ “You suck.”  _

“Love you too,” he says, walking back towards the library doors. “Talk to you later.” 

Hanging up and shoving the phone back in his pocket, he makes his way back to Betty when he stops in his tracks so fast at least two people almost crash into his back. 

Some guy he thinks looks like he could be one of Archie’s frat-bro buddies from the back is sitting cockily on the table, leaning down over Betty, talking to her. 

_ Don’t go over there and act like an asshole, Jughead,  _ he tells himself, taking in the guy’s body language. 

Taking a deep breath, he’s about to take a step and go over there calmly when he hears the sweet tinkling sound of Betty’s laugh, making his stomach plummet to the ground. He  _ knows  _ that laugh. He has _ dreams _ about that laugh. 

In his rational mind, he knows that laugh is Betty being amused. In his monkey brain, though, that laugh is  _ his. _

He remembers the first time he made her laugh like that, when he was certain she was going to think he was being a little mean but she’d finally cracked and given him that amazing laugh that whatshisface has no right to be part of. 

_ “Jug, that’s so-”  _

_ “It’s true though!” he exclaimed, leaning closer to her. “It was like watching evolution regress in real time.”  _

_ She looked at him with eyes that were smiling right before she cracked and that melodic laugh of hers escaped, making her blush when she realized she’d caught the attention of the professor. _

_ Betty shook her head at him, looking down at her notes as a surge of male pride ran through him. He’d known her for less than a week and getting Betty Cooper to laugh when she knew she shouldn’t seemed like the best accomplishment of his year so far.  _

He’s staring, he knows as he realizes his fist in clenched in irritation. Trying to relax, he knows logically that Betty is just being nice to some random dude. She’s interested in him. She’s told him that much. 

And yet.

Yet he still feels the need to walk over there and act like a fool and claim her properly in front of everyone, getting between her and whatever his name is, leaning down to grab her face as he kisses her, making it known exactly who gets to kiss Betty Cooper. 

There’s a vague part of his brain screaming not to do it as he blindly puts one foot in front of the other, making his way over to the table, not even looking at the guy Betty is smiling at before he cups her cheeks in his hands, pressing his lips against hers. 

A shocked gasp against his lips as her hands fly up to hold onto his give him the room to slip his tongue into her mouth, the soft caress of his tongue against hers almost making him moan as he loses himself into her mouth. 

The sound of a cough behind him brings him back to reality and he can feel himself flush as he refuses to open his eyes and end the moment. Resting his forehead on Betty’s, he breaks the kiss with a sigh before standing up, keeping his eyes on her face and hands still on her cheeks. 

“Yeah, uh, so I’ll catch you later, Betty,” the guy behind him says and Jughead can hear him walking away as he watches her eyes open, her lips swollen from his kisses. 

“Hi,” he whispers to her, letting his hands fall off her face and to his sides. 

Seeing Betty swallow and blink guilelessly at him, he feels almost guilty for doing what he did. 

Almost. 

“Hi.” She licks her lips and it almost makes him kiss her again. “What was that?” 

Realizing he should probably explain himself, he drops into the chair he’d been into before and plays with one of the rings on his fingers. “You looked really kissable?” 

He can see her fight back a smile before putting on a serious expression. 

“Did you kiss me because I was talking to Reggie?” 

“Who?” 

Confusion is clear on her face as she gestures behind him. “Reggie Mantle? You know him!” 

“I do? He just looked like some creep hitting on you to me,” he blurts, nailing his own coffin shut as she narrows her eyes at him. 

“Jughead.” 

“In my defense,” he starts, “I am a guy and very dumb.” 

Scoffing, she raises her eyebrow at him. “Jughead, you’re definitely not dumb. That guy? Reggie? Is the one you were making fun of the first week we met.” 

“What? No,” he insists. He would remember him, wouldn’t he? “Are you sure?” 

“Very sure.” 

“Huh.” Jughead runs a hand across his chin. “Well-” 

“Did you kiss me because you were jealous?” 

He straightens, looking her in the eye. “Only partly! The rest of it is true, you do look very kissable. You always look very kissable.” 

“Is that right?” Sitting forward, she rests her hand on his thigh, trailing it upward slowly. “Just kissable?” 

Eyes widening, he almost stumbles over his words at the realization of what she’s saying to him. Confidence boosted, he leans into her. “Are you flirting with me, Elizabeth?” 

“Would you like that?” she murmurs as she moves closer, her lips brushing his ear. 

A shiver runs down his spine and he turns his head to quickly catch her lips with his before answering. “You know, I think I would.” 

“Too bad,” she says, leaning back into her seat, her hand leaving his leg and settling in her lap. “Impulsive moves made because you’re jealous aren’t how we’re going to start this relationship.” 

Jughead’s head falls back as he groans, almost kicking his feet like Jellybean does when she doesn’t get her way. “You’re killing me, Betty.” 

“Come on, we need to actually study since you seem to have forgotten we’re in a library.” 

“Okay but it’s your fault I’m going to think of libraries as sexy now,” he mutters, pulling his laptop out of his bag and opening it as she hands him a book he’d been needing. 

“I can live with that,” she tells him primly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and crossing her legs under the table with a stern look at him as he watches in fascination. 

 

* * *

 

“Archie, I don’t want to go-” 

“Too bad,” Archie cuts in, throwing a shirt on while walking through the living room of their apartment. “I was just informed by Veronica Lodge that you have no choice in the matter because it’s how she got Betty to agree to come.” 

“Wait, Betty’s going to be there?” 

“That’s what Veronica said. And I wouldn’t cross her, man, she’s kinda pushy.” 

Jughead laughs. “Yeah she is.” 

Having met Veronica only a few times, once when he’d fallen in an unfortunately not compromising situation with Betty, he knows exactly how intimidated his affable friend must have been. 

_ “So, now that you’ve got me all alone,” he started, yawning obnoxiously and settling an arm around her on the decidedly feminine sofa that was in the middle of Betty’s living room, “what are you going to do with me?”  _

_ Betty snuggled further into his side with a laugh. “We’re going to watch a movie.”  _

_ He closed his eyes at the feel of her against him. “Yeah, alright. That sounds good.”  _

_ The soft voices of the movie had lulled him into a peaceful sleep next to Betty when a sharp tap against his forehead woke him up. Jughead opened his eyes to stare at the unwelcome intrusion, his arm tightening around a slumbering Betty who had gone completely limp against him.  _

_ “Who the hell are you?” a girl he assumed was Veronica Lodge, Betty’s roommate, asked him.  _

_ “Jughead,” he whispered, shushing her with a gesture to Betty’s sleeping form.  _

_ With a raised eyebrow, the dark haired girl crossed her arms, staring down at him. “Oh. So you’re Jughead? Interesting.”  _

_ “And you’re Veronica, right?”  _

_ A curt nod was all he got as confirmation.  _

_ “Are you staying over?” she questioned with a pointed look. “If so, you should probably move this to the bedroom.”  _

_ “Wow, okay, uhm-”  _

_ “V, be nice to him,” a sleepy Betty murmured from next to him.  _

_ He could feel her trying to sit up and he pulled her upright with a smile as she rubbed at her eyes.  _

_ “So this is your boy toy?” Veronica asked. “Not what I expected.”  _

_ Affronted, Jughead sat up a little straighter. “What you expected?”  _

_ Veronica ignored him. “You know I love you more than life, Betty, but I need the living room for awhile.”  _

_ “New guy?”  _

_ “Yup,” Veronica answered with a shrug. “You know the rules; new boy, no bedroom.” Pointing to Jughead she continued, “Not new boys get bedroom privileges.”  _

_ “Not new? What?” Jughead was confused and too tired to figure out how he was not new but had never been in Betty’s bedroom. “I’ve never even-”  _

_ “Trust me, with the amount my girl here has talked about you, you’re not new,” Veronica informed him flippantly. “Now shoo, I need the room.”  _

_ “Sure,” Betty agreed amiably.  _

_ Standing up and stretching, she pulled a confused Jughead behind her as she headed down the hallway to what he assumed was her bedroom.  _

_ “Betty-”  _

_ “Hmm?” she interrupted, opening her door and tugging him through, shutting it behind him. _

_ “I’m in your bedroom,” he stated plainly, taking it all in. The crisp white furniture and the light colored bedding, the kind that had matching curtains. Nothing like his own, where he’d had a blanket hung over the window until he’d been too cold not to use it on his bed over the winter.  _

_ “I know you are,” she replied, looking at him in confusion. “Did you want to go home?”  _

_ “Home? Me? Leave? No,” he stuttered out, watching as she pulled off her sweater, the thin camisole making him swallow before she kicked off her shoes and socks off, sliding her jeans down leaving her in just top and panties. “I definitely do not want to leave.”  _

_ “Good, I was comfortable with you as my pillow so let’s go to bed.”  _

_ Not knowing what to do with himself, he stood in the middle of her room watching as she climbed into her bed, making room for him on the right side.  _

_ “Are you going to sleep in your clothes?” she asked, staring at him in the dim light of the room.  _

_ “Uh. No?” he said, reaching a hand back and pulling his shirt over his head while kicking off his boots. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to his feet, praying to the god of badly timed erections not to do him dirty the way he had in ninth grade when he’d fallen asleep during class.  _

_ The short walk to Betty’s bed in nothing but his boxers and socks was an intimidating one but not one he was willing to give up.  _

_ “Hi,” he said, crawling in the bed next to her.  _

_ A sleepy smile was her response as she rolled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. “Hi.”  _

_ Jughead worked an arm around and underneath her, pulling her closer as he kissed her forehead and grinned at the sleepy sigh that escaped her before he let himself relax, falling asleep almost as quickly as she had.  _

“Jug?” The sound of Archie’s voice pulling him out of his thoughts, he flinches when he realizes a hand is being waved in front of his face. 

“What?” 

“You drifted off,” Archie says, looking at him in confusion. 

“Lost in thought,” Jughead replies with a shrug. 

Archie nods, accepting the answer without further explanation. “Anyway, Ronnie-” 

“Already Ronnie, is it?” Jughead asks, smirking. 

Flushing, Archie lifts a shoulder in an apathetic defense. “Whatever. Ronnie wants us to meet them at eight so you need to hurry up.” 

“Hurry up and what?” 

“Get dressed?” 

“I am dressed?” 

“Aren’t you trying to date this girl? You’re really going to show up at a party to see her in a shirt I know you wore yesterday?” Archie asks. 

Narrowing his eyes at him, Jughead turns back to his bedroom with a huff. Ignoring Archie’s laugh behind him, he opens his rarely used closet and looks through all of his t-shirts. Which means staring at the three shirts that aren’t tossed around his room and have actually made it to a hanger. 

One is a white shirt he doesn’t remember buying, borrowing, or ever wearing.  _ Nope, _ he thinks, pushing that one aside. The next one is a not a shirt, but a knit sweater in a deep burgundy. Too warm for that, he decides, settling on the last one, a black button up he knows he had when he was a senior in high school. 

Putting it on and realizing the sleeves are slightly too short he rolls them up as he winces when he notices it’s tight across his shoulders, sighing in defeat before grabbing the straps of the hanging suspenders and pulling them up where they’re supposed to be. He almost brushes his hair but exhales loudly instead, running his hand through it as he makes his way back out to meet Archie by the door. 

“Well?” he asks, throwing his arms out to the side. 

Wolf-whistling, Archie claps before gesturing for him to spin around. 

“Fuck off, Arch,” Jughead responds, grabbing his keys off the hook on the wall, walking out the door, ignoring Archie’s cat calls as he passed him. “You don’t do that to girls, do you?” 

“Only for you, Jug.” 

 

* * *

 

Meeting Betty’s eyes as he and Archie walk up to her and Veronica, he sees her eyes move over him, inflicting some sort of hindbrain male pride in him, making him almost thankful for Archie’s insistence he change his shirt. 

“Hey,” he says, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her in. Hair down, he wants to sink his fingers in the soft waves as he sees she’s wearing a silky white top, the thin straps sitting on her shoulders teasing the idea that she might not be wearing anything underneath. The short black skirt that catches his eye gives him the gift of seeing what feels like miles of sunkissed leg. 

Holding in a groan and fighting the urge to press himself against her, kissing her until neither of them can breathe, he takes a breath and smiles at her. 

“Hi,” she replies sweetly, giving him a look from under her lashes. 

Remembering they’ve got an audience, he turns to Archie. “Betty, this is Archie.” 

“Hey,” Archie says, reaching out a hand to shake hers, smiling brightly. “It’s nice to finally meet you and not just see you from behind while Jughead stares like a loser.” 

Veronica’s mouth drops open and she laughs loudly. “Oh, Archiekins, I knew going out of my way to get you into my circle was a good idea. Come now, let’s leave these two almost lovebirds to their tragically adorable pining.” 

“Why are they pining again?” Archie asks Veronica as she takes his arm, leading him into the party. 

“Betty has her reasons,” Veronica responds, looking over her shoulder back at him and Betty. “They’re getting old, though.” 

He swears then and there he will  _ never  _ tell Veronica Lodge he agreed with her in that moment. 

“Shall we?” he asks Betty, taking her hand as she nods, pulling her through the growing crowd to find something to drink. 

They’ve only managed about a half an hour before Veronica makes her way back to them, distracting Betty with a mutual friend of theirs, some girl whose name he doesn’t remember who needed Betty’s opinion on something for one of their classes. Thankful Archie hadn’t totally abandoned him, he turns to ask him something when he’s stopped by a feminine voice he thinks is talking to him. 

“You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself,” she says, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder. 

“Parties aren’t my thing,” he answers drolly, shrugging. Looking over her head for Betty, he thinks he might see a flash of blonde before the girl starts talking again. 

“Drink?” she offers, holding a cup out to him. 

“Uh, sure,” he agrees, taking the drink, holding it awkwardly at his side. 

He thinks she might roll her eyes at him before she puts on a big smile. “So, what’s a guy like you doing here, then?” 

_ A guy like me? _ Jughead thinks.  _ What does that even mean? _

She must see the confusion on his face. “I mean, this doesn’t look like your kind of vibe.” 

“It’s not, but I came with someone,” he informs her, pointing to where he can finally see Betty still talking to her friend with her phone out, concentrating on the screen. 

“Really?” 

Not knowing if he should be insulted, he raises his eyebrows at her. “Uh, yeah?” 

“She doesn’t really look like your type,” the girl comments with a shrug, crossing her arms and staring at him. 

“What’s my type?” he asks, confused and annoyed. He’s not sure what she wants, if she’s hitting on him or just making conversation and he doesn’t want to make an ass of himself by assuming in either direction. 

“I don’t know,” she starts, popping a hip out as she waves a hand at him, making him look down at at his clothes questioningly, “not some basic bubblegum prep that’s for sure. Is she a sure thing or something?” 

“What the fu-” 

“Excuse me?” Veronica pipes up from behind the girl. He hadn’t even see her walk up but he was glad for the intervention. “You did not just say what I think you said.” 

She spins around. “What?” 

“Is this what passes for class among you and your peons? Hitting on obviously uninterested guys who tell you they’re with someone?” 

“Please, I don’t see a ring on his finger-” 

“Do not,” Veronica cuts in, voice frigid, “finish that sentence. Not interested means  _ not interested _ no matter how much of your tits you try and shove in his face.” 

Jughead’s eyes widen. He hadn’t even looked at her long enough to take in her face much less anything else about her. Looking around for Betty, he can feel himself getting desperate to get out of a party he only went to for her and to hopefully get her alone. 

Veronica’s arms are crossed as she stares down her nose. “And for the record, there’s nothing basic about my girl. And he,” she says, pointing to Jughead, “could not be less interested. What I want to know is how long you were going to keep embarrassing yourself for while he tried to be nice before outright rejecting you in front of all of these people?” 

A tittering of laughter makes it way through the small crowd that seems to have formed around them while he’d been staring across the room, willing Betty to come back from wherever she’d walked off to after talking to her friend. 

“Bitch,” the girl mutters before pushing past Veronica with a venomous look. 

Veronica saunters up to him, smirking. “That was fun.” 

“For you, maybe,” he says, running his hand across the back of his neck. “Do you know where Betty is?” 

“She went to the bathroom after talking to Midge.” 

Sighing in relief, he thanks Veronica and takes off, looking for the bathroom to hopefully intercept her on her way back. 

Finding Betty walking towards him with a smile releases some of the tension in his shoulders. “I thought I lost you to the masses.” 

“In the bathroom?” she asks, laughing. 

“You never know,” he tells her, reaching to take both of her hands in his as he walks her backwards into the wall of the hallway, “maybe there is some sort of Betty eating bathroom monster or something.” 

“I don’t know, Jug,” she murmurs, “I think if I’m going to go out being eaten, I’d rather it be by you.” 

Jughead almost chokes on his tongue at her words. Closing his eyes and resting his forehead on hers he lets go of her hands to settle his on her hips. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“I’d really prefer you don’t die before I get your pants off,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Don’t tease me, Elizabeth,” he says, pulling her closer to him. “I don’t think you’re ready for the consequences.” 

Betty leans back against the wall, looking up at him. “Try me.”

Gripping her tightly, he pushes his hips into hers. “And to think I thought you were a good girl.” 

Smirking as he hears Betty’s breath catch, he breaks away from her, stepping back and holding his hand out to her. “Yours or mine?”

 

* * *

 

Holding onto her waist as she unlocks her front door, he’s tugging her back into him, making her laugh as she keeps fumbling with the keys. 

“Stop distracting me!” 

“Oh, am I distracting you?” Jughead asks, slipping his fingers under her waistband. 

Falling back into him, Betty laughs as he tickles her, grabbing his hands to stop him. “Jug.” 

Wrapping his arms around her, he reaches for the keys stuck halfway into the lock, unlocking the door for her. “See how easy that was?” 

Betty huffs, pushing off him and walking through the door, swinging it closed right behind her, leaving him out in the hallway. 

Biting his lip in amusement, he knocks, waiting for her to answer. 

The door opens a crack, giving him a peek of one narrowed green eye. “Yes?” 

“May I come in please?” 

“For?” 

Jughead smiles. “There’s this really beautiful girl I’d like to get know better in there.” 

“Just beautiful?” 

“You’re beautiful, funny, intelligent, and fun to be around. Also-” 

“What?” she asks, opening the door for him, letting him inside before closing it behind him. 

He exhales heavily before pulling her closer, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and bringing his lips to her ear. “I just -I really want to fuck your mouth.” 

“Is that so?” she whimpers as he peppers kisses down her neck, biting at the curve of her neck. 

“Mmhmm,” he murmurs into her skin, his free hand settling on her hip to hold her against him. 

“Maybe we should see what we can do about that,” she says, stepping back and beckoning for him to follow her with a crook of her finger. 

Watching as she turns to walk to her bedroom, he’s almost breathless as she unzips her skirt, letting it fall down her legs. Kicking it off her feet, each step she takes reminds him that she’s walking away from him in her high heels and panties, the muscles in her legs flexing with the sway of her hips. 

Swallowing heavily, he follows silently behind her. He fights a groan when her shirt comes up and over her head, tossing it behind her for him to catch. Breathing her in on the still warm fabric, his chest is already almost heaving with anticipation. 

Catching up to her by the time she reaches her doorway, he buries his head into her hair, fingers tightening on her hips as he holds her in place murmuring her name into her neck as she sighs, letting her head fall to the side to give him better access. 

“We could have been doing this earlier,” he tells her, pushing her hair further to the side. 

“True, but then you really would have just been my boy toy and not the man I’m looking forward to waking up next to.” 

Nuzzling his nose against her ear, he laughs quietly. “You’re not kicking me out after?” 

“Depends on how good you are,” she says, reaching a hand up to run through his hair. “No pressure or anything.” 

“Hmm,” he hums out against her skin. “You got quite a mouth on you, you know that?” 

“I do,” she says, spinning out of his grip and pulling him through her door by grabbing his belt. “Want me to show you?” 

“I do,” he affirms, reaching for her hips again. 

Dancing out of his reach she walks behind him and he feels his suspenders start to slide down his arms. The gentle feel of her fingers as they let them drop to his sides, moving around to the buttons of his shirt, send shivers up his spine. He can feel the soft press of her lips against his shoulder blade as each button pops open, his fingers itching to reach back and hold onto her. 

When she finally pulls his shirt off and down his arms, he almost sighs out loud at the warm pressure of her skin against his back. “Jesus, Betty-” 

“I’m not done yet,” she interrupts, her arms coming around him once more, reaching for his belt and undoing it. Popping the button of his jeans open, she slides the zipper down slowly in what he thinks is the most amazing of tortures. 

Walking back around to his front, she raises an eyebrow at his boots. Working the pants over his hips, she looks up at him as she slips her thumbs in the elastic of his boxers, sliding them down his legs together. 

“Your boots are in the way,” she says, ignoring the obvious erection pressing against the silky skin of her stomach before she takes a step back. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, grateful for the lazy way he laces them, allowing him to kick them off and to the side easily. “You gonna keep them shoes on?” 

She looks down at her heels and back up at him. “That’s your choice. What do you think?” 

Staring at her standing in front of him in nothing but her panties, bra, and shoes has him itching to touch her. “I just want you naked.” 

Reaching behind her, she pops the clasp of her bra before slipping it off her arms and dropping it to the ground. As she’s reaching for the lace sitting on her hips, he stops her. 

“No,” he commands. 

Her eyes are big as she gazes up at him, waiting. 

“That, I think,” he says, reaching for her, “is something for me to do.” 

As he watches the barely there fabric fall to the ground with her stepping out of her shoes before she pushes it all to the side with one delicate foot, he takes a deep breath. When she moves forward, palms flat against his chest, he thinks his heart skips a beat. The sensation of her lips on his sternum before the soft flick of her tongue hits his stomach, a sucking kiss over his ribs. Chills as her nails run down his sides, a bite to the left of his belly button that is soothed with a long lick before moving on to the next target. Fingers gripping his thighs as she nips the v of his hips, her mouth deftly avoiding what he knows is her goal. 

Swallowing, he chances a glance down at her to see her watching him as she settles onto her knees. Waiting. As soon as his eyes hit hers, she smirks at him and her soft pink tongue flicks out, licking the tip of his cock. His groan makes her eyes dance as she smiles up at him before doing it again. 

Taking him fully into her mouth she reaches for his hands, placing them on her face, giving him permission to thrust into her mouth, slowly at first. Gaining confidence in her enjoyment, he moves faster, her fingers intertwining with his as she keeps steady eye contact with him, little moans vibrating against him with the movements of her tongue against him. 

He can’t hold in the groan as she relaxes her throat, letting him in deeper. “Fuck, Betty, you’re so good-” 

Her shiver stops him short. Remembering her reaction to the way he spoke to her earlier, he tries again. 

“Is that what you like, Betty? Someone telling you you’re a good girl?” he asks, tightening his grip on her fingers as they both cradle the sides of her face. 

Her barely there nod encourages him to keep going. “Are you sure? Is that what you’re on your knees for? Because you want to please me?” 

Eyes fluttering shut, she sucks him harder at his words, fingers holding onto him like she’s scared to let him go. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” he says, tilting her head back just slightly as he moves forward just a bit. “With those pretty lips wrapped around me. What a talented girl you are.” 

Her back straightens further. Little moans of pleasure keep distracting him with the sensations they’re causing. Thankful that he needs to concentrate on giving Betty what she needs while she’s getting close to killing him he keeps babbling words out in the silence of her room. Telling her how good she is, how wonderful she is, the many, many ways her talented tongue is helping him reach a higher plane of existence. 

Seeing her swollen lips around him almost makes him come into her mouth, something he’d like to do one day but not tonight. Stopping his own hips and holding her face in place, he pulls back and out of her mouth before helping her stand on shaky legs. 

He wipes a thumb under her lip before pulling her into a deep kiss as he walks her back to her bed. He has plans for her and would prefer they take place on a soft surface. Laying her back onto the mattress, he moves over her, kissing his way down her neck, moving over her collarbones and onto her chest, letting a palm hold the heavy weight of her breast. 

Taking a nipple into his mouth, he flicks his tongue against it, the breathy moan falling from her lips spurring him on as he gently nips it, her back arching at his ministrations. 

“So pretty,” he murmurs against her stomach as he runs his tongue along her soft skin, stopping to hold her hips in place so he can leave biting kisses on his path. 

Leaning back up onto his knees, he holds onto her thighs as he pushes them apart, taking her in for the first time. 

“You’re gorgeous, did you know that?” he asks, moving down and settling her legs over his shoulders. “So beautiful.” 

The first swipe of his tongue against her clit makes her jump. Holding onto her hips, he holds her down, biting her inner thigh just hard enough to get her attention. “Sit still, Elizabeth.” 

Running his tongue along her slit, he can feel her knees try to close and he moves his hands to grip her hips tightly, keeping her from moving up. “What did I say?” 

A breathy little whimper hits his ears, making him thrust against the cotton of her sheets. 

“To sit still.” 

“Can you not do that?” 

“I’m-” she starts, but stops when he licks her once again, “-I’m trying.” 

“Be good,” he demands, moving his hands from her hips to under her thighs, pushing them up and to the sides, keeping a firm grip on her. 

Sucking her clit between his lips, he can feel her fighting herself as she tries not to move. Releasing his grip on one of her legs, he moves his down to slip a finger into her, sliding in and out, letting it build as she starts to squirm. 

The wet warmth of her has him adding another finger into her, murmuring to her how wonderfully wet she is, how proud he is of her for doing what he asked, how much he wants to feel her come against his face before he fucks her into her own mattress. 

It’s not long before he can feel her tensing, the shaking of her thighs as she holds onto his hair building his own anticipation before she comes around his fingers, body tensing while she mumbles his name over and over again, toes curling into his back. 

Almost jumping back up and over her, he kisses her as she whispers his name into his mouth, her thighs cradling his hips as he rolls them into her, searching for the friction he’s desperate for. 

“Can I fuck you now?” he asks, moving against her, careful not to slip into her without her go ahead. 

“Please,” she moans, lifting her hips up, searching. 

“Wait,” he says, holding himself back. “Condom?” 

“I’m on the pill,” she answers, wrapping her legs around him, trying to pull him into her. 

“You sure?” 

Her legs tighten around him, keeping him in place. “Please, Jug, just fuck me already.”

With that, he slides into her, both of their breaths catching at the feeling. He meets her eyes as he pulls back and thrusts into her. She’s blinking up at him, eyes wide as he bites his lip, trying to maintain a steady pace instead of pounding into her the way he wants. 

She must be able to see his reluctance because she reaches for his face, whispering, “Faster.” 

Sighing in relief, he speeds up his pace, pushing himself against her as she holds onto him, hands moving to his shoulder blades, nails almost piercing the skin. Burying his face against the skin of her neck, he’s panting when he feels the build of pleasure low in his abdomen. 

Slamming his hips against her, the cool heat of his orgasm builds with each thrust, the feeling racing up his spine before he stiffens, coming deep within her as she clenches around him, her soft fingers running lightly along his arms as he shudders against her. 

Panting heavily, he tries to lift himself off of her with shaky arms. “That was-” 

“Yeah,” she cuts in, breathing just as heavily as he is. 

“-amazing,” he finishes, finally just rolling off and to the side of her, pulling her into his chest, brushing her damp hair off her face. 

Tilting her chin up, he kisses her again. “Hey, we’re dating now, right?” 

Betty looks at him, contemplative. “I think so, don’t you?”

“God, I hope so. I thought I was going to die if we took any longer to get here.” 

“Me too,” she tells him, wrapping an arm around his middle. 

“What?” he asks, shocked. “You’re the one who made me wait.” 

“I was waiting for you too, Jug,” she says, looking up at him. “Ruining this would have been something I would have regretted for the rest of my life.” 

Affection swells up in him and he kisses her forehead softly. “Was it worth the wait?” 

Betty smiles, nodding. “I think it was worth it all, even the bad stuff, just to get to here with you.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IN MY DEFENSE Y'ALL KNEW WHAT YOU WERE GETTING INTO. 
> 
> MAYBE. 
> 
> POSSIBLY. 
> 
> Maria told me my soul would be fine with a little holy water so my prospects are good. We'll see. 
> 
> Anyways, what did we think? Unless you hated it. Then you lie to my face pls and thx. Come sit next to me and tell me your thoughts. I have cookies and puppies ready to share. Oh, and besos! Because I always have besos for you all because you guys are the best. The absolute best readers in the world and I'll fight anyone who disagrees. 
> 
> As always, you can come [tumble](https://thetaoofbetty.tumblr.com/) with me if you want.


End file.
